<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing compares by majoramort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824725">nothing compares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort'>majoramort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, anakin catches you in the act, more use of the word princess, this is literally just smut im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hadn’t intended for him to find you like this, or even for him to have gotten back from his mission so early.</p><p>You’d only bought the damn thing to take the edge off while he was away for weeks at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing compares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i will be offering no explanations for my actions babes xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t intended for him to find you like this, or even for him to have gotten back from his mission so early.</p><p>You’d only bought the damn thing to take the edge off while he was away for weeks at a time. For the nights when it got too lonely and you pussy ached too hard to make it with just your fingers. In retrospect, you guess you were asking for it by giving him a key to your place and telling him to visit whenever.</p><p>Through your own cries of ecstasy, you didn’t even register the sounds of Anakin walking in through the front door. You don’t notice that you weren’t alone until you heard him sputtering directly outside of your room, one hand braced on the wall and another palming his cock hotly through his pants. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” he chokes. “Show me what you were doing.”</p><p>You obediently continue, laying in shock as he inches his way closer to the foot of your bed. Your hand finds its way back to the toy, picking back up where you left off with it. Your eyes come to close again, soaking in the delicious feel of the toy combined with Anakin’s eyes on you. Deftly, you bring your other hand to your pussy to rub your swollen clit.</p><p>“Anakin,” you moan, wanting to reach out to him.</p><p>He’s on you in a second, all hands and lips and teeth from every angle. You feel more naked than you had been before he'd walked in on you, not that that was even possible. Your grip around the dildo falters a bit and it slips out of you ever so slightly before he says, “Move,” and slides behind you. You lean back again instinctively, feeling the hard planes of his chest through his robes instead of your lush pillows. His legs bracket yours and he yanks them further apart by your knees, widening the space between them so that he can peer over your shoulder.</p><p>His hands gently bat yours away, replacing your hold on the toy as he presses kisses to the back of your neck. With a firm hold, he drags the toy out of you to run it up and down through your slick folds.</p><p>“What were you doing, hmm? Were you pretending that was me?” He asks, sinking the first inch back into you. Your cunt twitches, chasing after the fullness it had just a few seconds ago. He forces your hips back down to the mattress with his ungloved hand. “No, you’re going to stay down. You’re going to take what I give you.”</p><p>You just whine in response, grabbing onto the bedsheets to stabilize yourself as he sinks another inch into you. </p><p>“Were you pretending this was me?” He asks again, this time mercifully bringing his fingers to circle your clit. </p><p>“Yes,” you admit. “A-always.” </p><p>“Always?” Wrong thing to say. “How often do you fuck yourself while you think about me?” </p><p>You groan as he pushes the toy deeper into you in short, shallow thrusts. “Every time you’re away.” There’s no use lying to him. You’re horrible at it anyway.</p><p>He groans at that, and you feel his erection straining against his pants. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re <em>amazing</em>,” he breathes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“Tell you what?” You ask, bringing your hands up to play with your sensitive nipples, squeezing at your tits generously. </p><p>“That you needed me like this,” he answers, tracing a line of wet, sloppy kisses from your shoulder up to your temple. </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do while you’re away,” you explain, and you both know it’s the truth. When he’s days and days of hyperspace travel away, there is little he can offer you in the way of sexual gratification. </p><p>“I’m here now,” he growls, gripping the dildo harder in his hand and rubbing vicious circles around your clit. You’d been at this for Maker knows how long before he’d shown up, having pulled yourself through at least three orgasms. By now you were so overstimulated that your brain barely even processes the sheer amount of pleasure you’re feeling. </p><p><em> “Please, </em> Ani,” you whimper. “Need to cum.” </p><p>“Oh, you need to cum, princess?” His voice is gravelly and strained, filled with need and desire. “Did you want to cum around my cock?”</p><p>Fuck, yes. Your moans let him know as such as you lift off of the bed again, trying to get him to plunge the toy deeper into where you need him most. </p><p>“Yes, Anakin, I- Oh, oh. Ani, please,” you stammer out.</p><p>“Then it’s too bad that you were pretending that this was me,” he states, alluding to the toy in his hands. “You’ve committed to it. Now you’re going to cum on it.” </p><p>He picks up the pace before you can protest again, fucking the toy into you relentlessly. With every stroke, the sounds of your arousal fill the room. </p><p>“Are you this wet for <em> me, </em> princess?” You nod in response, throwing your head back over his shoulder as he settles the toy into you as far as it will go, your pussy completely filled and overflowing. Anakin hums in disappointment behind you, and for a second you think you’re going to be allowed a moment to breathe. <em> “Shhh, </em> princess. It’s not even as big as I am.”</p><p>He regains both speed and power, stroking your throbbing clit in time with your mewls and his thrusts. </p><p>“Bet you fucking wish this was me,” he says, met with your whine of agreement. “I can fuck you right.” </p><p>Anakin finds that spot inside you, the <em>delicious </em>one that the toy is designed to hit that makes you shoot off of the bed and into his hands, fucking yourself up onto it until your vision goes black and you have your hardest orgasm of the whole day.</p><p>He strokes you gently through it, helping you to come down with tender movements and touches. Once the storm has settled, he carefully removes the toy from you with a lewd pop and places it to the side. </p><p>You turn your head up to him, and he presses a soft but nonetheless passionate kiss onto your lips. </p><p>Anakin’s hands rake up and down your exhausted body, finding their place cupping your breasts while your glistening pussy is still left on display in the open air. He lowers his head down to speak lowly into your ear, pushing the hard outline of his real cock up into your lower back. </p><p>“I’ll give you a few minutes. Then you can have the real thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um..... so that happened</p><p>the alternative title for this was "toy story" so there's that </p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com"> my tumblr</a> or in the comments! i would love to hear your thoughts on ani, NSFW or otherwise &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>